The Only Medicine
by XxBlack-And-WhitexX
Summary: Malik and Bakura are living together and they are happy but they have one problem, also Malik's Older twin brother Marik is a mad scientist? what happens when one of his experiments goes wrong?
1. Love Potion

Disclaimer: i do not own YU-GI-OH or any of the characters in this story, however i do own the idea of this fanfic.

reviews makes me update faster _

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter One: Insane Brother and Dog Boyfriend?<span>_

"Marik!" came the voice of the youngest Ishtar from a small apartment that he and his boyfriend Bakura owned, Marik being the insane and unreasonable person he is crashes at their place from time to time when one his experiments goes wrong and get kicked out by Isis from the house, but they all well know that she forgave him after 2-3 weeks. But this time..oh this time was the last straw, he took it too far, Malik was angry…yes that's right.. HE IS ANGRY…the wrath of Malik Ishtar..Marik should be scared..be he wasn't scared because he knew that his younger twin brother won't kill him for whatever he did wrong …or will he? I mean we are talking about an angry Malik here….

Marik was sitting on the dining table, reviewing the papers and manuscripts for his next experiment, the one he was working on failed miserably.. the love potion he was trying to create didn't work one bit….why? well..

"woof!" Bakura barked, joining the Angry and now shaking with anger and very deadly thought of torturing his insane look-alike Malik.

"yep, I failed miserably" he signed, he took the manuscript of the love potion experiment and shredded, " why my boyfriend is barking?" asked Malik, ready to attack his brother the moment he opens his mouth to reply.

"well..as you know my love potion didn't work and when you look at Bakura you can notice that he behaves like a dog… and to prove my conclusion.." he paused and gestured with his hand at Bakura.

Bakura began licking his hand throwing a bark time to time.. he stopped licking his hand when he heard Malik squeal with anger, if he had dog ears, Bakura would have erected them, giving his owner/boyfriend his full attention and a little bit worried,

"Obviously from his behavior you can deduct that he is acting like a dog, ergo the supposed love potion is either an animal potion OR dog potion, isn't it fascinating? But sadly.. that's not what I'm aiming for " Malik watching his brother in wonder..not because he was an insane mad scientist but due to the fact that his brother didn't CARE that Bakura was turned into a freaking dog,

Anger won't help Malik in this matter with his insane brother, he's trying a new approach, the nice Malik approach.

" Marik" he pinched the bridge of his nose, it' going to be hard not to punch Marik right now…_let's_ _experiment_ this _new approach_, Malik thought to himself. " I want my Bakura to be human again, would you do it?" He asked, as nicely as he can, " technically, Brother…._dearest_" he said stretching the last word, hopefully that might ease some of the anger….failed, well another experiment had went down, he walked towards Bakura and kneeled down next to him..examining the hands which had been crawled to be paw-like hands, Bakura looked at him curiously, he knows that Marik is not someone dangerous and he remembers him very well..but as his instinct as a dog tells him to never lower his guard down, he watched Marik take his hand-paw into his own, turning it over, examining it very carefully after a while Marik released Bakura's hands and then he raised both his own to examine Bakura's teeth, but Bakura quickly retreated behind his owner, Marik sighed " he's already human, but his brain is sending signals to his body muscles and organs to behave like a dog" he explained as simple as he could for his brother for he is not a genius like himself, " Marik… please tell me that you can turn him back to normal" close to pleading, Malik really cared for his boyfriend, only that he had problem..just one problem that he and Bakura can't seem to overcome..They can't have sex..

Why? Because Malik was feeling a bit insecure about getting naked in front of the other due to his scars on his back and also because he was scared.. Bakura was the first boyfriend he ever had, and doesn't know how to proceed in this relationship without letting it fall apart, taking it to the next level might take a lot of time, and Bakura was willing to wait for Malik, he can be so sweet sometimes, he _is _a sweet person and he really have a nice personality but his past made him build this thick dark wall that shielded him from pain that others might cause him, only few were able to climb that wall, guessed who it was?

_Ra, Bakura looks so fucking cute right now,_ Malik thought to himself while watching Bakura take off his shirt, he seems uncomfortable with it for some reason, wait…..isn't that a bad thing? Getting naked in front of Marik? Malik quickly stopped Bakura from taking his shirt off but then Bakura changed his focus to his pants.. as Malik dealt with Bakura and stop him from getting Naked, Marik finally spoke after deep thinking, "well, I need time before I can answer you, Malik" finally came his reply.. _I swear another silent moment and I would have broke through my anger barrier and hug the living shit out of Bakura, _ Malik thought to himself again, he signed and turned his gaze to Marik ignoring the fact that Bakura was half naked and now was working on tearing his own boxer, "for how long? How much time you need to fix this?" Malik stroked Bakura's hair, and he seemed to enjoy it, allowing a small smile escape his lips, Marik watched them and turned to his papers calculating, writing down possible solutions, when he finally raised his head, " I need two weeks…maximum"

"TWO WEEKS? Marik, that's a lot of time.. I don't think Bakura would.."

"Malik, trust me on this.. I got it, I will fix Bakura up, but I need my lab to do so, I'm going back to my house, I'll call you later, kay? BYE"

All said while he was gathering his papers, penicls and walked out the apartment's door.

Left all alone with Bakura, Malik sighed and hugged Bakura,

" I'm so sorry you had to suffer, Bakura" tightening his grip on Bakura " And I'm sorry you had to befriend that stupid-mad-insane brother of mine too" he giggled to himself as he watched Bakura nuzzle his neck.

" well... this might get interesting, right?" he laughed as Bakura barked and tackled him and started licking him.

* * *

><p>well..that's chapter one for you<p>

how is it? please review : )

btw, found any grammer/spelling mistake? please tell me

and if you have any ideas you wanna share with me? go ahead

it means more chapters for you to read and more writing for me xD


	2. Bath Time

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own YU-GI-OH or any of the characters in this story, however I do own the idea of this fanfic.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Two: Bath Time<span>_

It's been two weeks since that.._incident_ and still no word from Mariku. that bastard! Dealing with Bakura became very difficult each day. He have become more aggressive and more demanding, we all know that Bakura _loves_ steaks but having it for every meal is just sickening, Malik who is a vegetarian didn't have any problem grilling steaks, that till Bakura drank that supposedly to be love potion but like any other Mariku's invention/experiment it had failed and badly if may I add. And Bakura's insanity and dignity as a human being was the cost. Being on a meat diet is not healthy, what if Bakura lost the Vitamins he needed for his body to function healthily? He need calcium, Vitamins, protein..what he already eating steaks. "maybe I should add some veggies with his steak.." Malik sighed. He knew it wasn't a good idea. Knowing Bakura ( dog or not ) he would get mad and throw the dish out of the window and deand another veggie-free steak. " I care about you, jerk" he said while watching Bakura who's been staring out of the window, probably waiting for a Mail-man to tackle, or a squirrel to hunt. Okay the scene before Malik was cute but still can't brush the fact that he is acting like a dog..

D – O ...

A phone ring interrupts Malik's inner rambling… was he spelling the word dog to himself? Was he going crazy? I mean it runs in the family so that might be it…wait the phone..yes the phone

Malik got up from the dining table, they just had dinner..well..Bakura had dinner while Malik was on alert for any flying meat parts that might stick to the roof for 5 days, which it didn't happen ….never. _okay seriously_ brain _shut the fuck up, _Malik again pulled himself from his inner rambling and headed to the phone..Bakura merely watched Malik as he picked the phone up then returned his gaze back outside the window.

"Hey, Mali…"

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU, YOU INSANE-FUCKER?" okay an anger that was suppressed for 2 weeks may have just released itself on the phone. Which was totally un-intentional. Mariku held the phone away from his ear preserving his precious sense of hearing while his brother yelled at him.

"listen to me, asshole. you said you needed two weeks -MAXIMUM to fix Bakura. And if you-" Mariku interrupted Malik and was hesitate to tell him about the news he was about to break to his younger brother but he needed to know.

"yeah. About that…" Mariku took a huge gulp, he knew this phone call won't end up with a _" I love you too my sweet twin brother, bye"….. _no, it won't and he could swear he heard Malik sharpen one of Bakura's knife from his collection.._I'm gonna die_.

" Malik, Listen I kinda forgot-"

"Forgot?" Malik's voice was cold and firm, Mariku is dead for sure.

" um..yea I forgot to look into the love potion research papers to find a solution for Bakura to turn him back to normal,..so I need-"

"Mariku, I want you to hang up the phone, okay?" the older brother was really scared..he nodded even though the other couldn't see it but didn't say a word yet because there's more coming. So he braised himself.

" and I want you to call me again and tell me that you have big _fucking_ news and that you can fix Bakura up..okay?" Malik was smiling? Is that an evil smile? Or..

" you know, you sound childish when you talk in that tone? You sound so manipulative and I can't believe people-"

"MARIKU"

"BYE!"

_Click!_

Someone is going to die tonight… it might be Mariku.

Malik stood in the middle of the apartment. What had just happened needs to be processed in his head.

So for that last 2 weeks he have been telling himself that this nightmare would be over soon and it was for _nothing_?. Actually it was his fault to think that he can rely on his twin brother, _HE.._the insane-fucker was the roots of this problem after all. Bakura is acting like…_this_ because of his brother. Malik sighed. And turned his head towards the whitette who returned the gaze. _So innocent yet so devilish_. Malik thought to himself. He actually felt sorry for Bakura.. the Thief king is behaving like this? How Absurd!.

Malik sat down on the red couch and Bakura walked _on four _and sat besides Malik crawling to himself. The tanned boy smiled and patted his boyfriend's head, and brushing the white hair with his fingers. For two weeks Maliks been dealing with Bakura all by himself. You know what..fuck being depressed. It's time to shop for some groceries..

Malik looked out the window.._fuck, the sun is down, maybe tomorrow? Yeah tomorrow..when there's light.._ yep Malik was afraid of walking in an empty street..in the dark.. not to mention ALONE..

" well since I have nothing to do might as well give Bakura a Bath." He grinned, it won't be the first time he saw Bakura naked and it defiantly won't be the last, the white haired boy had no shame to show his body to others at all..and why he should be? Bakura was sexy, well-build body and milky smooth skin, he sometimes walked around the apartment naked and was his excuse? " clothes annoys me sometimes" the blonde didn't mind..really, and such a sight Bakura would give him if he caught Malik staring at him. He would bend over and seduce the blonde, but their relationship never got pass the make out sessions, and add some groping here and there. Sex was a difficult issue for Malik. Thought he won't admit it but he is scared of this relationship and what might come out of it..I mean Malik and Bakura dating? Really? Mother earth is still intact…surprisingly. Probably because they're busy sucking each other's lips and whatnot. The world is fine….for now.

Back to the outside of Malik's head. Now Bakura and a bath…difficult task.. he gave Bakura a bath about a week ago…it didn't turn out well..it only ended with a horny Bakura and scared Malik hiding in the closet till the coast is clear.

Again, Back to Bakura who got naked as soon as he heard the word _bath_. "yeah, it will end perfectly" he said in a British accent, which caused Bakura to stare awkwardly at Malik. But let it go and instead decided to head to the bathroom to get his…_bath_.

Malik sighed and followed Bakura, rolling his sleeves up but really after the bath the sleeves won't matter because he's going to be soaked head-to-toe. Malik sighed again. This experience could turn out to be fun if not for Bakura's hyper mode-switch. Might be odd but true. Bakura tilted his head to the side as Malik turned the knobs and water came flowing..adjusting the perfect heat for Bakura . Malik switched to the shower head, he stared at it for a while than at Bakura.. while the other sensed the blonde's intentions. Malik grinned and pointed the shower head in Bakura's direction and before the Whitette could flee the warm water soaked him and he growled loudly at the tanned boy, Malik couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Bakura's wet hair and angry face..soon the giggles broke into a laughter. Bakura wasn't happy about this..not one bit..so he launched forward towards Malik and threw his weight on him, causing Malik to lose his balance and took a step backward but to his luck he stepped on a soap and fell into the tub.

" okay, that was my fault and I totally deserved it" he told himself. Bakura gave his best victory grin and stepped inside the tub and worked on removing Malik's clothes starting with his shirt. Malik who refused to show his naked form to Bakura switched to his defense mode.

" whao..whao..WHAO.. bad Bakura…BAD" he stepped out of the tub and tried to fix his shirt back on. He didn't see that coming. " tsk tsk tsk" he waved a finger in front of his boyfriend while again mouthing " bad Bakura".

The naked boy didn't do anything but smirk. _Dogs can smirk?_ Malik starting to lose it. He signed and grabbed the white shower head off the bathroom floor, needless to say that the bathroom is already covered with splashes of water before the bathing even started. Well This time Bakura was ready for unnecessary movements from Malik. He was careful. Never leaving his guard down. He watched the tanned boy's wet white shirt which glued to his body perfectly. Showing the boy's muscle lines and nipples. His sweat-pants were soaked with water too. And made a "splash" sounds on the floor whenever Malik took a step.

"Now.." the blonde stated, looking around for Bakura's shampoo.. he headed to the shelf besides the bathroom's sink and ruffled between the bottles on it. It wasn't there. Malik glared dangerously at the shelf as if it hid the bottle away from him. While Bakura pulled the shower head from Malik's hand and let the water splash all over his body. He raised his arm and let the water reach his armpit. Then he spread his legs and moved the head shower lower till the water hit his member. He let out a loud groan.

The tanned boy turned his head towards the source of the sound. And he was shocked to see Bakura in that position…and he was _hard.._ his lavender eyes grew larger and his face couldn't get any redder. Bakura continued to moan. And Malik felt himself grow hard too..who wouldn't? the white haired boy was technically masturbating..in front of him.

His moan..his face..his voice.. so sexy..

"f-fuck.." before he could anything he might regret later..Malik ran towards the knobs and turned the water off. Bakura was disappointed when the water was no longer flowing from the shower head. He shook it several time but when only drops of water came out he growled at it and threw it into the floor. The white haired boy glared at Malik. The one who denied him from his pleasurable act. The other boy merely stared at Bakura. His dick growing harder. He couldn't take it anymore. Flushed face. Sweaty hands and a dry mouth..Malik was aroused. And he had to do something about it. Bakura… of course noticed that and stepped out of the tub and reached out to touch Malik's crotch. Rubbing it gently.

The tanned boy couldn't help but moan at the act. He watched Bakura's grins widen.

"you bastard!" he managed to say before Bakura tightened his grip and the blonde let out yet another moan.

* * *

><p>What's that? A cliffhanger? Hahahahahaha…<p>

Hey guys, that's chapter two for you. One thing before I conclude this chapter.

English is my second language and if you see any typo/grammar error. Please don't hesitate to tell me. And if is there anything you want me to improve in my writing.

_**TELL ME!**_

I really want to improve and what reviews are for, right?

So0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0…..

REVIEW…please? I'm begging? Pleading?

Okay bye xD


End file.
